


December 1st

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cheesy, Christmas, Fluff, Human Castiel, I'm so so so sorry, M/M, Team Free Will, This is the most disgusting thing I've ever written, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of December and Dean decides it's time to decorate the bunker. They're going to do Christmas properly this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so cheesy, I'm really sorry

When Castiel wakes up, he’s alone. That’s unusual; he tends to wake before Dean. In fact, he’s usually the one the wake Dean up with little kisses or caresses or a blowjob on the days that he’s feeling extra adventurous when he wakes up. Today, the space beside him is empty and the sheets cold, indicating that it’s been at least an hour since Dean left their bed. The sheets, crumpled and bunched up beside Cas as well as around him are the only signs that the hunter was there at all. 

Castiel steps out of bed and lets the sheets fall off him, body bare. He doesn’t mind though; the bunker is usually always warm and the underfloor heating is soothing against the soles of his feet. Dean’s clothes from the floor are gone but his robe is still hung on the back of the door so Castiel slips it on, tying it loosely around his waist. He’s sure this will suffice as being clothed. 

Dean’s scent fills his nostrils, strong and almost overwhelming. It smells like his aftershave, his natural musk, his shampoo (pine scented, Castiel thinks) and there are traces of mint and whiskey, leather and motor oil. Dean. It overpowers Castiel’s senses for a moment and it sparks his arousal for just a moment. Sex is usually the only other time that Dean’s scent takes him like that. He smiles fondly. 

He and Dean have been engaging in activities that surpassed friendship for around a month now but, even though Sam knows, they haven’t labelled it. Though, that’s more Dean’s decision than his but Castiel is pleased to have anything from the hunter and he has no doubt of Dean’s feelings towards him, if the patterns he lazily traces on Cas’ skin and the words he mumbles when he’s falling asleep are anything to go by. 

With that, he steps out of Dean’s bedroom and closes the door behind him. The scent of gingerbread fills his nostrils and suddenly he’s curious. His stomach rumbles in response. It does that a lot since he became human. He walks to the library, feet padding across the warm floor, and stops in the entrance. This isn’t what he expects to see.  
The bookcases are framed by tinsel and chains of what Castiel assumes are lights though they aren’t switched on right now and in the centre of the room, to the left of one of the tables, stands a tall and broad fir tree. Thought it could be fake, Cas isn’t really sure. The tree is also draped in tinsel and lights but little balls of mainly silver hang from it too, glittering in the sharp light of the bunker. Cas is vaguely aware of Christmas tradition, but he doesn’t really know much. He felt out of his depth engaging in Sam and Dean’s Halloween and Thanksgiving traditions but this is something else. 

On the table sits a plate stacked with what Castiel assumes is gingerbread judging from the smell and it’s enough to motivate his feet to move. He’s about to reach over to take one of the human shaped biscuits when Dean appears from behind the fir tree, grinning. He’s wearing a hat that Cas vaguely recognises as associated with Santa Claus and some more of the tinsel is wrapped around his neck like a scarf. 

“Merry Christmas, Cas!” He chimes, approaching so he’s on the other side of the table to Castiel, the gingerbread sitting between them.

“I may be wrong, but I thought Christmas did not occur for another 25 days.” Castiel tilts his head and studies the hunter who rolls his eyes.

“Christmas day isn’t until the 25th, yeah, but it’s December! It’s Christmas month!” Dean’s grin doesn’t fade but he seemingly notices that Castiel is distracted by the food on the table because he’s next words come with a small laugh. “Yeah, I baked gingerbread. But I’m guessing you already noticed that. You can try one, they’re still warm.” 

It’s all the permission Castiel needs and he takes one of the human-biscuits, sitting down as he takes the bite. The taste dances on his tongue and the ex-angel realises just how hungry he was. He hums and moans his way through the gingerbread until he’s finished and then he reaches for another.

“Hey, whoa! Come on, dude. I _just_ baked those. Go get breakfast or something, animal.” Dean chastises fondly as he returns to the fir tree, hanging ropes of tinsel on it. 

Heavy footsteps behind Castiel let the two know that they are no longer alone and then, before he can turn around, Sam is sitting down in the chair beside him, yawning and running a hand through his long hair. It seemingly takes a moment for him to realise his surroundings and then he’s staring, blinking slowly. 

“Dean, what have you done?” Sam gapes, looking accusingly over at his brother who grins again. The older Winchester takes one of the gingerbread biscuits and takes a huge bite, humming in approval at his own work. 

“It’s Christmas!” 

“No, Dean, it’s the first of December and it’s n-“ Sam sighs, rolling his eyes, apparently giving up on arguing. “Was all the decoration really necessary? I mean, aren’t we a bit old for Christmas?”

Dean stops and stares at Sam. He looks unimpressed and Castiel wonders if Dean is genuinely angry for a moment, because he looks it.

“You are never, ever too old for Christmas, Sammy.” Dean protests, pointing a finger at him to prove the point. 

“I didn’t have you down as the festive kinda guy, you never usually bother…”

“Yeah, well, we have the bunker now. Like, a home. And it’s Cas’ first Christmas all de-feathered. Don’t be such a scrooge, Sam.” Dean rolls his eyes and then they widen and he ducks behind the tree. “Oh, also…” 

When he re-emerges, it’s with a definitely handcrafted small doll that Castiel cannot quite make out. It has a pair of fluffy white wings and on closer inspection it’s made of card, shaped like a human, and seems to be wearing some kind of beige jacket and a… a blue tie. Castiel sighs. He knows exactly who this is supposed to be. 

“What is this, Dean?” Castiel asks, frowning at the little version of himself in Dean’s hand. 

“It’s you!” He grins, looking thoroughly proud of himself and before he can question why Dean has it, Sam asks first. “Because… I made it…. You know…. To put on top of the tree. Like, because it’s an angel…”

He is met by blank and unamused faces.

“Come on! It’s funny!” Dean tries to prompt laughter from them. “You both suck.” 

He turns back to the tree and grabs a chair, standing on top of it since the fir tree is too tall for even him. Though, Castiel is sure that Sam could probably reach if he wanted to. Dean places the doll on the top of the tree and turns to look at them with a smug and proud grin. Castiel still doesn’t really understand the joke but a small smile tugs at Sam’s lips and soon he’s laughing too.

“Alright, that was a pretty good one.” Sam confirms and Dean hops off the chair, humming his agreement. 

Castiel, who is eager to try and understand the humour of the situation, stands and approaches the tree, peering up at the model of him that sits atop the tree, tinsel around its feet. He tilts his head and studies it for a while before he looks at Dean. Whilst the doll’s clothing may be correct, the rest of the doll isn’t.

“My wings aren’t that colour, Dean.” He tells the hunter. “They’re… They _were_ black. And I’m not an angel anymore. You have a human atop your tree.” 

Dean starts a protest but Castiel doesn’t listen, he just studies the tree with a small smile on his lips. He doesn’t know much about Christmas aside from the old facts of it being a Pagan festival and the slightly newer ones of it being a Christian one. But now, he thinks he likes it.

“Alright, help me decorate this tree, you two.” Dean grins and hands Castiel one of the silver balls. 

Castiel isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to do so he just watches, eating some gingerbread whilst the brothers hang the balls on the tree and wrap tinsel around its branches. Once he’s sure he’s gotten the basic idea, he stands up and helps the brothers, listening as Dean hums some tune that Cas guesses is a festive song but he isn’t really sure. Maybe one day he’ll pick up Christmas traditions. 

Once they’re done decorating, Dean vanishes for a second to switch the lights off in the bunker, leaving them all in darkness. Castiel wonders if there’s been a power shortage but Sam doesn’t seem to mind. When Dean returns, he flips another switch and then the lights that boarder the bookcases and surround the tree’s branches illuminate, glowing various colours and washing Sam and Castiel in a warm glow. Castiel watches and they’re not so different to stars aside from the colours, blues and greens and yellows. Castiel smiles. He definitely likes Christmas. 

Dean slides his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and Sam’s waist (probably because he can’t reach his shoulders) and sighs happily. 

“See, like I said. A home.” Dean says softly. “Let’s do Christmas properly this year, Sammy. Show Cas what human Christmas is like.” 

“Thank you, Dean…” Castiel replies, turning to look at Dean. He’s met by Dean’s eyes, and although the green of them is indistinguishable in the soft glow of the Christmas lights, the smile in them is not. 

“Yeah, no problem, Cas…” 

Before Castiel can respond, Dean’s lips are on his, short and soft and sweet. The kiss lasts for only a second or so but it’s enough to pull a smile from Castiel’s own lips. For the first time in a long time, Castiel decides that becoming human might not have been so bad after all.


End file.
